


UGH!

by lovemarket



Series: amor vincit omnia [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Co-workers, Frenemies, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket
Summary: Workplace rivalries are not Mark’s strong suit.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: amor vincit omnia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	UGH!

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be Way longer but i wanted it out of my google drive folder for this series LOL so im sorry if it sucks or feels incomplete (...bc it is) :/
> 
> this one is "angry kisses" and "heated kisses"  
> [tumblr post](https://laketrials.tumblr.com/post/613267195007533056/lumosinlove-kisses-i-want-to-write-about)

“When you two are finished bickering, I’ll consult you further on these drafts.” Doyoung sighs, opening his office door. “If you can’t work out whatever problems you two are having, don’t expect to come back to this internship for the rest of the year.”

His voice is stern and final. Mark storms out of the office, mad that Yukhei would even _think_ to jeopardize their internships the way he just did. Honestly, what was he thinking? 

Yukhei follows behind Mark as he walks, uncharacteristically quiet. Mark pulls him into an empty room, slamming the door behind them. 

“What the fuck.” Mark frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is this some kind of game to you? Don’t you care about your future?”

Yukhei scoffs. “ _Yes_ , but don’t you get it? This is a _competition_ , Mark Lee. At the end of the day, only one of us is going to get a spot here when this internship is over.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “Alright, but what’s your point, Yukhei? You think it’s going to be _you_?” Mark laughs, shaking his head. “Because you don’t even know me yet.”

Yukhei quirks an eyebrow, taking a step forward. Mark stands his ground and straightens his back. He’s not about to be intimidated by their height difference, no matter how much he still has to angle his head to look Yukhei in the eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Yukhei whispers. His fingers trace Mark’s arm, moving up his shoulder. The digits feel cold on his neck, giving Mark goosebumps and his heart rate increases. Yukhei is impossibly close, their lips almost touching. If Mark angled his head more, stood a little closer then they would…

“I know more than you think.” Yukhei finishes, the smirk on his face irresistible. 

_Fuck it._ Mark pulls Yukhei into a kiss. He was very much expecting Mark to cave in and kisses him back with the same level of fervor, pushing Mark against the wall with his own body. 

“You’re fucking hot when you’re angry,” Yukhei mutters, nipping at Mark’s ear. He doesn’t know how to respond to that, only stifles a whine as Yukhei presses his thigh against his crotch teasingly. 

Mark sighs, “Y-Yukhei, we can’t do this here.” His breath is shaky and his hands grip Yukhei’s waist like his life depends on him. In a way, maybe it does. 

“Hmm? Don’t like a little _danger_ in your life, Mark?”

In that moment, Mark realizes there are many things he would give up to hear Yukhei say his name like that, sultry yet sweet, a hundred times over. Maybe not in the workplace, though. “Scared we’ll get caught?” Yukhei applies more pressure and Mark nuzzles his head in Yukhei’s nape in an attempt to stop the moan that falls from his mouth.

He just whimpers and nods, causing Yukhei to laugh, airy and light. 

Everywhere Yukhei touches Mark sets on fire, sends tingles everywhere and at some other time, he’d let the feeling consume him, engulf him but he’s still mad about earlier. Mark turns and pushes Yukhei against the wall, not hard enough to bruise him or anything.

Yukhei laughs. “Not scared anymore?”

“More pissed off than scared,” Mark huffs. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/lcvemarket)


End file.
